


Another

by MarshNMallows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshNMallows/pseuds/MarshNMallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukuya Miyuki is trying to run away from her past, but when she returns to study in Japan, she faces problems far worse than Oikawa Tooru. High School.</p><p>With her childhood friend in her grasp, she faces the immense hell that is High School and finds out that some things should not be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! :( just my own character (s)

**Prologue~**

 

"Miyuki!" A boy called out to her.

Dazed, the little lady just stood under the shade of the sakura tree, her beige dress flowing along the wind's blow. The sunset in front of her hugged the whole prefecture with its light, covering the buildings with a tinge of orange.

Too preoccupied with the view, the girl didn't notice the footsteps of her friend getting louder as he clambered his way to the top of the cliff that towers Miyagi.

"I hate how fast you run. I can hardly catch up! You keep on leaving me behind!" Her friend sighed as he talked, appearing completely tired and drenched in sweat from his marathon.

The little girl took her eyes away from the view, thought for minute, looked back at him and said, "Well, if you want, I won't leave you again."

She saw her friend's brown eyes widen in disbelief.

"Really Yuki-chan?!"

"Yep."

The girl smiled at her friend's priceless reaction as she said her vow. The idea was outrageous. Even the girl knew that she couldn't keep it, but she can't say no to him.

"We'll stay together. And if I ever leave, I'll come back for you." She added.

A toothless grin formed at the boy's face. His hair kept on swaying back and forth and became more orange than it already was due to the sunset.

"Then it's a promise, Yuki." The boy extends his hand with only the last finger upright. Miyuki also offers hers, and they do a pinky promise.

"It's a promise, Shouyou."

\- - - -

"Attention to all passengers. The plane will be descending shortly. We will be arriving at the Narita International Airport in 10 mins. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Thank you for riding Japanese Airlines, and welcome to Japan."

The huddled islands of Japan are already in sight. Miyuki leans back on the headrest and savors the feeling of being aloft the plane since in a short while, her feet will be touching land once again.

She opens her phone and looks at a photo she took in middle school, recognizing that one face with the goofy smile that overwhelms the rest.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Captain." Miyuki whispers to the photograph. For a moment, she lets herself be absorbed by the memories she has with the boy in her picture as she waits for the plane to descend and for the past to come knocking at her doorstep.

A few minutes later, Miyuki finds herself dragging her turquoise luggage along the marble floor of the Narita International Airport.

She stands near the atrium and looks at the hundreds of people scampering, lining, running. Miyuki breathes deeply and walks past the crowd of people until she makes her way outside the building. Each step is filled with anticipation to the adventures that wait ahead of her. Finally. She's here.

She opens her mouth and says "I'm back."


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets someone she's supposed to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to nectarines :)

Miyuki looks at the sea of people all holding various placards. She paces back and forth and searches for a familiar face in the crowd, but unfortunately, no such luck.

She reaches for her phone and calls the 2nd person on her speed dial.

"Hey mom." Miyuki says as her mother picks up.

Her mom has been Miyuki's inspiration since forever. Even after the gruesome divorce a few years back, Miyuki's mother never once lost her way. Her mom had always worked hard yet never lost time for family.

"Hey Yuki. Are you there already?"

"Yes. Uhh.. Are you going?" Miyuki asks.

"Of course I am. I haven't seen you for three years! I'm running late, but I'm almost there." Her mom had promised Miyuki to fetch her from the airport when her child arrives, but her work at the hospital as the chief nurse takes most of her time.

"Oh," is all Miyuki manages to say.

"I may be late, but your brother's already there.''

"Onii-san?!" As soon as Miyuki says that, she sees a man walking in the crowd. His strides are so long and his presence so strong that people had started to clear a path for him.

In the two years that Miyuki was away, she had wondered if her brother had ever changed. Seeing him now, walking toward her like that, she can say that he definitely has. Having the same olive green hair and peircing eyes as before, her brother became lot taller now that he's in his third year in high school, and he certainly has a new aura of confidence, like a predator with its prey in its grasp.

"Nii-san! How are you?"

"Fine. Welcome back Yuki." Her brother greets.

"Good to be back." She smiles.

"Are you ready for high school?"

"Nii, all is well. I'm gonna take the test the day after tomorrow and if I pass, I'll be at school by next week already."

"You don't need to take the exam. The schools there are the ones that are actually fighting each other over you." Miyuki's brother points out blankly.

"I don't recall being a competition for their stupid rivalry."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when someone would actually want you." Her brother jokes and smiles. She has seen that smile on rare occasions, and the only time he ever smiles like that is when he's with her.

"Let's go. Mom says she's waiting in the parking lot." Her brother says after checking his phone. He hastily gets Miyuki's luggage and walks to the vast darkness that is the car park. He had walked so fast that after a few moments, Miyuki almost already lost sight of him.

"Nii!!!" Her brother doesn't budge. "Onii!!!" He continues to walk, ignoring his sister's shout.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi!" Her brother looks back. Miyuki clumsily runs to him, almost tripping on the way.

"Who said you can call me that Miyuki?" Ushijima asks his sister.

Miyuki pouts and sticks her tongue out. "It's Fukuya Miyuki, Nii-san."

\- - - - - -

"Yuki." Ushijima calls during the ride home.

"Hmmm?"

"The Inter high eliminations for Miyagi will be 2 days from now you know. Are you gonna watch?"

"No!" Miyuki snaps back immediately.

"Why's that dear?" Her mom asks out of the blue, still driving.

"Are you avoiding somebody?" Ushijima says sheepishly, trying to both corner Miyuki and look away from her glare.

"Really? Who is it?" Their mom inquires sounding both giddy and suspicious at the same time and all the while ignoring that Ushijima's statement was a question.

 _Damn_. _He_ _knows_ _exactly_ _who_ _I'm_ _trying_ _to_ _avoid_. _Baka_ _Nii_ - _san_.

Miyuki reconsiders for a moment. _If_ _I_ _watch_ , _I mi_ _ght_ _get_ _a chance_ _to_ _see_ _Karasuno_. _That'd_   _be great_. _But_... **_they'll_** _be_ _there_.

"No one, Mom. He's just joking. But sure, I'll go. Guess it won't hurt."

After Miyuki's confirmation, the three of them rode the night in silence. One, oblivious to the pressing matters, one, satisfied in his persuation, and the last, afraid of seeing her Captain once again. 

\- - - - -

"I passed, Mom." Miyuki says over the phone.

"Really, honey? That's great!" Her mom responds.

"Is Onii-san there?" The teenager asks.

"No, he's not. The eliminations are today, remember?

 _Oh_ _crap_. _I_ _totally_ _forgot_. Miyuki facepalms herself.

"I need to go mom! I forgot about it! I'm terribly late already!"

"Okay Honey. Make sure you cheer for your brother!" Then her mother cuts-off the line.

Miyuki rushes out her father's house and hurries to the gymnasium where the eliminations were held.

 _Sorry_ _Mom_. _But_ _I'm_ _not_ _watching_ _Onii_ - _san_ _today_.

She quickly heads for the bleachers and ascends the stairs to get a better view of the current match.  Panting from all the running, Miyuki squints her eyes for a moment as they adjust to the lights of the gym. The lights temporarily blind her. She touches her hands on the cold railings and breathes in the smell of air salonpas.

Then...

"Kyaaa!!! Oikawa-kun!!!~" Miyuki looks beside her and sees a group of girls, their faces all flaming red from the high-pitched squealing and fanning of hands.

 _Fangirls_. _Tsk_. _What_ _addicts_.

.

.

.

.

Wait... 

.

.

.

.

 _Did_ _they_ _just_ _say_ _Oikawa_???

Miyuki turns her head abruptly to the court and sees two teams playing against each other. One team wears a black and orange jersey. Karasuno. _Is_ _that_ _Shouyou_? _He's into_   _volleyball_? Miyuki's eyes widen as she spots a head of orange hair among the six members of the Karasuno team. She sees Hinata talking to a tall, ravenhead who casts an irritating glare to the other side of the court.

As if synchronized with Hinata's friend, Miyuki swings her head to the other team- a team wearing white and teal jerseys.

"Aoba Johsai" Miyuki says with a bad taste in her mouth. Irritation rolled off her tongue.

She continues to watch as Aoba Johsai's Captain competes against the raven haired boy from Karasuno. By the looks of the score, and judging from the morale of the team, Miyuki could already feel the approaching victory  of the white-teal team. Not too long later, the game finally came to a stop.

Not wanting to watch any longer, Miyuki rushes to the restroom and wets her face, as if to wake herself up. She looks at herself in the mirror. Green hair that reached up to her waist cascades a face filled with confusion and a svelte body that she tried so hard to maintain. Her eyes, a light shade of green, scrutinizes the girl in front of her.

"Focus, Miyuki. It's just a stupid team." She mutters quietly to herself. Miyuki takes a deep breath in, filling her lungs, and pats her wet hands on the ivory knee-length dress she decided to wear. As she goes out of the girls' lavatory...

"Ouch! Sorry. Are you al-" the voice stops. With her head still lowered, Miyuki's eyes widen as she realizes who the owner of the voice was.

"Miyuki." The guy says.

"Iwaizumi-san." Miyuki responds. Then there was a long pause. As if both parties didn't know what to say.

"Iwa-chan!!!~" A giddy voice comes booming on the hallway.

' _Oh_ _no_. _Not_ _him_.' Iwaizumi and Miyuki think.

Both Iwa and Yuki look at the place where the voice came from.

"Iwaaa-" The goofiness of his voice disappeares when he was in sight, his face full of shock. "You... You're-you're back... Miyu." He stutters as he sees the girl with the green hair.

"Oikawa-kun. I'm here." A sad smile creeps up to Miyuki's face as she hears Oikawa's rendition of her name.

"You missed Iwa-chan that much Miyu-chan that you just had to see him first?" Before she could answer, Oikawa speaks up again. "Let's go, Iwa-chan. Coach is waiting for us."

"Shut up Trashykawa. You don't need to tell me that." Iwaizumi says and starts to walk away.

"Goodbye Hajime." She says as Iwa passes her.

Soon, Oikawa and Miyuki are left alone.

"I don't have anything to say." The captain of Aoba Johsai tells her.

"Then don't say anything. From now on, I'll be attending Karasuno High as a first year."

"Karasuno? And you didn't try advancing this time? Well then, say hi to Tobio-chan and Shrimp-chan for me. Bye bye Miyu-chan." Oikawa says as he heads off.

Miyuki was about to leave herself when, "You look really pretty, Miyuki." Oikawa adds, turning back to the girl with a serious look in his face.

Miyuki, surprised, smiles widely and says before she leaves, "Thanks, Tooru."

Oikawa is left there, stationary and speechless. He feels a tugging in his chest and blood rushing to his face. He smirks, turns, and heads to the team of Aoba Johsai.

"There was a never a time when you didn't, Miyu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make anyone OOC? pls tell me T.T Onegai. Thanks for reading by the way :)
> 
> By the way, if you watch KnB, Imma promote my other book here. Its title is One Step Behind. Thanks :)


End file.
